Memory Alpha:Spread the word
The purpose of a wiki is to involve as many people as possible, and get a wide range of contributors to add to the information already contained. Please help us to build our member base by telling other fans about the project. Every contributor helps! Promotional text When Memory Alpha was originally launched, the following promotional text was used to spread the word: :A new database has been launched for all Trek fans who always wanted to share their knowledge and ideas online, but never got around to creating their own website. Memory Alpha is an open Star Trek reference written collaboratively by the readers. The site is a WikiWiki database, meaning that any fan may edit anything that is not designated as a protected page. This is a unique and new approach in the Trek online community. There are no prerequisites except for interest in Star Trek; no HTML knowledge is necessary to become an editor of Memory Alpha. Users are not required to register an account, although it is encouraged so that one's work is recognized. :With the help of the Trek online community, Memory Alpha may become the most definitive, most accurate, most recent, and most accessible encyclopedia and reference for everything related to Star Trek. And anyone who notices errors or omissions may just click "edit this page" and fix them! :Memory Alpha was founded by Dan Carlson of [http://www.st-minutiae.com/ Star Trek Minutiae] and Harry Doddema of Titan Fleet Yards. Sponsors included the Subspace Comms Network discussion forum, [http://www.trekmania.net/ Trek''mania], Federation Starship Datalink, and Ex Astris Scientia. Banners Promotional banner images are also available – please feel free to copy these and use them on your own pages. Partner sites When Memory Alpha began, the concept of "partner sites" was a large part of the original concept. Unfortunately, with the changing times and websites coming and going all the time, the idea of "partner sites" has more or less gone by the wayside. Regardless, these sites were integral to the early development of Memory Alpha, and are recognized as the original partners of the site: * Ex Astris Scientia, a huge and competent ''Star Trek database and commentary. Includes a Trek''nology encyclopedia, canon starship list, starship size charts, fan-made starships, inconsistencies, time travel, galleries, fun, and ''Trek links. * Federation Starship Datalink, a site with extensive information on Federation and alien ships, and a special section on concept art. * [http://www.st-minutiae.com/ The Gigantic Collection of Star Trek Minutiae], an extensive site devoted to the details of Star Trek; includes history, reference, humor, opinion, and much more! * Titan Fleet Yards, a Star Trek fan website with fan-designed ships, an extensive Federation members list and articles on technology, technobabble and many other things * , an all-around Trek site with special focus on starships. Features a massive collection of 3D designs and media files bg:Memory Alpha:Популяризирайте сайта de:Memory Alpha:Erzählt es anderen fr:Memory Alpha:Promotion du site nl:Memory Alpha:Zegt het voort sr:Успомене Алфе:Проширите ријеч Spread the word